Uncoordinated
by evolutionary spider
Summary: He rubbed his eyes for a second and looked back. Nope, the image of Eyeshield 21 in a black leotard trying to plié was still there. slight slash. possible OOC. RuiSena. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21, nor will I ever. Lawyers leave me alone, for I am a poor college student with an income amount that is laughable. Lol.

**Author's Notes**: First time writing a fic like this, first time writing on ES21 fic at that. Forgive, forgive, but always review with constructive criticism, positive, negative, whatever reviews. Thanks and enjoy.

Uncoordinated by Evolutionary Spider

He had to be hallucinating. No, maybe he was dreaming.

'Yes' answered Rui's tired and overworked mind. He was simply having one of those day time hallucinations people have where they envision the most impossible things right before their psyche breaks down. After all he had been Hiruma's slave for one month now, a nervous breakdown was bound to happen sooner or later.

He rubbed his eyes for a second and looked back. Nope, the image of Eyeshield 21 in a black leotard trying to plié was still there.

A skinny and older looking woman, who was dressed in a blue leotard, stood by Sena's side and gently instructed him on his movements. She gestured with her own body and demonstrated how to plié correctly, while Sena wobbly imitated.

The entire dance studio was empty except for Sena, the instructor and a younger boy playing classical music in the corner. Rui shifted uncomfortably and felt out of place just standing there by the studio entrance. He was about to retreat and just wait outside for the shorter boy when the sound of his name startled him.

"Habashira-san."

Rui felt his face flush slightly as he heard the breathless tone and sighed before turning around to face Sena. Their eyes locked for a moment before the sound of clapping broke their gazes. The music stopped abruptly and the ballet teacher briefly smiled as she saw Rui before turning her attention back to her pupil.

"Sena, that will be all for today. Practice the three basic forms I've been showing you and we will continue again on Friday."

"Yes, Yamamoto-sensei," Sena replied hastily. He bowed to his teacher before slowly making his way over to where Rui stood. The shorter boy looked down at the ground before muttering that he'd meet him outside in ten minutes.

Rui watched the other boy all but run out of the studio and into what looked like a changing room. Shrugging slightly, Rui stuck his hands into his pockets and made his way out of the dance studio. Before he left, he caught a brief smile on the instructor's face. He smiled back hesitantly before giving her an awkward wave goodbye and leaving.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

True to his word, Sena stepped out of the dance studio's front door on time and walked down the steps to where Rui was leaning against his motorcycle. Sena looked up at Rui and seemed like he was about to say something before blushing and looking away. Rui mentally noticed that the running back was wearing casual street clothes.

In a teasing voice, Rui said, "In case you're wondering why your Mamori-neesan isn't here, she's busy with Hiruma."

"Doing what?" Sena asked in earnest.

"Hell if I know. I just got a call from Hiruma saying that I should pick you up from here and deliver you back to your club room," Rui said, annoyance evident on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Sena said quickly.

The sudden outburst surprised Rui and he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"Well…I'm sorry that you had to take time away from your schedule…to come all the way here to pick me up. Thank you very much," Sena said smiling nervously.

Rui looked away from the cute face in front of him and gruffly replied, "Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it. I'm only doing it because Hiruma ordered me too."

"Oh…right. Hiruma-san is still blackmailing you-" Sena stopped suddenly, realizing how rude his comment was. Habashira-san did not need to be reminded of his indentured servitude, least of all by him.

He was about to apologize again, before the sudden sound of his stomach growling piped in. He stood there blushing bright red, mortified at his body's reaction, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard another stomach growl answer in return. Sena stood there in surprise as he saw Habashira Rui, captain and linebacker of the half-crazed Jokuto Chameleons, blushing.

"Hey, Eyeshield 21…do you want to get some takeout?" Rui asked casually.

Sena paused for a moment before smiling and nodding in affirmation. Rui smirked before smoothly sitting on his bike. He put on his helmet and handed the spare one to Sena. Sena quickly put it on and carefully sat behind Rui, slightly grabbing on to the taller boy's uniform jacket. After a small warning to hang on, Rui floored it and sent them zooming off into the street.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"So why are you taking that ballet class?" Rui asked.

Sena set his takeout box aside and reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth. He swallowed his food before answering, "Mamori-neesan and Hiruma-san suggested it after practice one day. They noticed that my stamina and speed is getting better, but I need to learn how to move more fluid when I dodge someone. They said I need to be able to spin and dodge better without having to run away from my opponent."

"It saves you energy and you have to run in less of a scattered pattern if you dodge an opponent despite them being near you. With some of the basic leaps and spins of ballet you'd learn how to dodge someone without using effort." Rui said in understanding.

"Yes, that's it exactly," Sena said with a small smile.

Rui chuckled as he said, "Heh, at least that crap will make you more graceful."

Sena looked at a spot in front of him and in a small voice, ventured to ask "Am I really that uncoordinated?"

The question surprised Rui and he scratched the back of his head as he said, "No, it's not that. It's more like you run so fast that you don't have time to shift direction so you end up moving in a zip zag to outrun and dodge appointments. You're fine the way you are, but if you could move smoother, them you wouldn't move in such a zig zag pattern but more like a curvy line which is actually harder to catch. Understand?"

"I think so," Sena said slowly.

"Well anyway, are you done Eyeshield 21?" Rui asked as he threw away his trash.

Sena stiffened before throwing away his own trash. He walked beside Rui toward the motorcycle, debating with himself if what was bothering him was even worth mentioning. He took the helmet Rui handed to him, but didn't put it on.

"Is something wrong?" Rui asked, in spite of himself. The other boy sure was acting strange today. It seemed like the younger boy was even more nervous and jumpy than usual. He wondered if perhaps it was the fact that Sena was in his company and just wasn't used to it_. 'Used to it? It's not like he'll get used to it anyway. We're in different schools and teams, it's not like we see each other much anyway.'_

"Yes, I mean no, not wrong. It's just that…my real name isn't a mystery now, so you can call me by it, Habashira-san."

"What, you mean call you Sena?" Rui asked in confusion.

Sena blushed at hearing the way Rui said his name. He had meant that Rui could call me Kobayakawa-san or something, but when he thought about it that name sounded too odd to be called by, especially by Habashira-san.

Rui stared at him for a moment before just shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Yeah fine, whatever. Let's just get going before that bastard Hiruma thinks I did something to you."

Sena's face flushed and he quickly hide it by putting on his helmet and getting on Rui's motorcycle. He mentally smacked himself for twisting Habashira-san innocent words like that. As Rui sped down the city's street, Sena briefly let out a tentative sigh before grabbing on a little tighter to Rui than he had last time. Rui noticed immediately and was glad Sena couldn't see his face.

When the two finally arrived at the front gates of Deimon high school, Sena got off the motorcycle and handed Rui the helmet. Their fingers brushed slightly as he did this and Sena gave Rui a bow and another thank you before turning around and running inside. Rui watched him leave for a moment, before he noticed from the corner of his eye that Sena's bag was still on his motorcycle.

In a loud voice Rui called out, "Oi, shorty! Hey! Oi…Sena!"

The brunet turned around at the sound of his name and noticed what was in Rui's arm. He ran back at full speed, making a little dust cloud trail as he ran back to the other boy. He stopped, huffing and puffing out an apology and thankfully taking the bag from Rui.

"Hey Eyeshield 21, what are you doing on Friday after your dance practice?"

"Um…nothing, maybe hang out with my friends Monta-kun and Suzuna-san, they wanted to go to a movie that night."

"Oh, I see. Never mind then," Rui said as he started up his motorcycle.

"Wait!" Sena yelled over the noise of the motorcycle.

Rui looked at Sena with a raised eyebrow and waited for the boy to continue.

"I won't have anything to do afterwards because there is no practice on F-friday. Maybe if H-hiruma-san orders you to pick me up again, w-we c-could go get some takeout again…"

This time Rui did not look away from the nervous and cute face in front of him. He gave Sena a rare smile before nodding slightly. Feeling the need to escape before his face burst into a blush, Rui revved up his motorcycle and drove off.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

The young musician gathered his sheet music and packed it into his binder. He looked up at the ballet instructor who bore a nostalgic look on her face, "Was that him, Yamamoto-sensei?"

"Who, my dear?" Yamamoto-sensei asked, as she looked at him.

"That guy who just walked in. Was he the same student who you said could have been one of Japan's finest male ballet dancers? Is he that same Habashira-san?"

"Yes, he is, but that's all in the past now. I think his dream now is to become one of Japan's best linebackers in American football. He said that there's someone he wants to catch and I suppose ballet can't help him with that."

End

**Author's End Notes**: Hope you enjoyed it and now tell it like it is. Please review!


End file.
